Under the Gun
by ZGory
Summary: Oneshot.Based on The Killers song of the same title.Takes place during the end of Don Juan and carries throughout Down Once More.2004 movie based.


**A/N-**Well I'm trying my hand at a songfic.This takes place at the end of 'Point of No Return' and through 'Down Once More'. It is mainly through Raoul's POV but switches in the end. Italicized lyrics are from the _song._Bold lyrics are from the **movie.**

**Disclaimer:**I neither own Phantom, or 'Under the Gun'. They belong respectively to ALW and The Killers.(whom I love so much)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul's POV

I couldn't believe it. The only woman I had ever loved was in the arms of the only man I had come to loathe.I watched with tear filled eyes as they passionately embraced each other.

_She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes  
But she's an angel for sure  
She just can't stop telling lies._

Whenever she spoke of this Phantom she always spoke with such fear and trembling,yet there she is seemingly enjoying the feelings this man gives her.Why must this villian always be there to kill our happiness?He with his voice that he uses to prey upon my love.

**"Say you'll share with me one love,one lifetime.Lead me ,save me from my solitude."**

These words cut into my heart like a knife.How dare this...this...thing, steal the very words I had used to express my love to,Christine.I than realized that he was hypnotizing her.She was under his spell.

**"Say you'll want me with you here beside me.Anywhere you go let me go too.Christine,that's all I ask of..."**

The fiend never got to finish his line,for right at that moment Christine dared to do what I am sure most would be afraid to do.She tore off his mask revealing his hideous face to everyone in the audience.Everyone gasped in suprise.Than that monster took my love in his arms and carried her off with him.Alas! That was not the worst of it.The chandelier had crashed down and now the opera house was up in flames. I sprang from my seat to go and find help,so that I may rescue my darling.

_But it's too late for his love_  
_Already caught in a trap_  
_His angel's kiss was a joke_  
_And she is not coming back._

This is all my fault.If I had not of forced her to performin this God forsaken operathan Christine would never have been in such horrific danger.I must save her at all costs! I frantically search for someone who can help me.Than I spot Madame Giry. I try and go against the crowd that is frantically running for the exits.

"**Where did he take her?"** I asked hurriedly.

She looks at me uncertainly,than makes a decision."**Come with me,Monseiur.I will take you to him."**

**"I'll come with you."** offered her daughter Meg,who was a very close friend of Christine's and was probably equally concerned.

**"No,Meg.You must stay here."**ordered Madame Giry.We than left her daughter to fend off themob that was threatening to overcome us.

Madame Giry than led me to Christine's dressing room.She went up to the mirror,pressed a panel, and the mirror slid open effortlessly andsilently.She grabbed a torch,lit it,and signaled for me to follow her.We went through a passageway that had many twists and turns to it,not unlike the mind of my nemesis.My thoughts than inevitably turned to Christine.What was that monster doing with her now? If he had harmed her in any way, than as God as my witness I would do everything in my power to hurt him as much as he had hurt us. I than became aware of some advice that Madame Giry was giving me.

"**Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."** she advised.She than demonstrated what she meant.

**"At the level of my eyes."** I repeated back to her as I followed what she did.She than stopped.

**"This is as far as I dare go."**

I nodded my head towards her in appreciation.**"Thank you."** I than began my descent down the long and winding staircase.I decided to take off some of my clothes so that if worse came to worse ,and I ended up fighting the Ghost, he would have less to grab me by.I put my hand up to my eyes already anticipating the monster to attack.I take a few steps forward and fallthrough a trapdoor.I drop down a chute into a pool of water. That madman! What was the meaning of this?

My question is soon answered as I see a grate coming down on me.I look below,see a wheel,and swim towards it figuring that it is my key out this acursed trap.

_Because Heaven sends_  
_and Heaven takes  
Crashing cars  
In his brain_

I start pulling at the wheel,but it refuses to budge.I look up and see that the grate is still coming down.I swim up for a quick breath and try again to pull at the wheel.To my delight,it moves! I keep turning it until the grate goes back up.I swim back to the surface and hoist myself into another tunnel.I must hurry to my darling before she is harmed.As I walk further along the tunnel,I come to the surface of a lake.I go in and start heading forwards.Than I heard voices.

**"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood ! Has also denied me , the joys of the flesh."**

My God! What did he plan on doing to her? I start to wade faster so that I may reach my love before any harm befalls her.

**"This face the infection,which poisons our love!This face which earned, a mother's fear and loathing. A mask,my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this before your eyes.**

**"This haunted face,holds no horror for me now."**

Christine! Oh it was good to be able to hear her voice. .My wound has reopened,but I do not care.I try and wade faster than before.

**"It's in your soul,that the true distortion lies."**

I now came upon a portcullis where I saw the strangest sight that my eyes have ever beheld.There was Christine ,my fiancee, unscathed ,yet standing there in a wedding dress! I cursed at how these bars were the only things that separated us.The Phantom must have heard me though because directed his attention towards me.

**"Wait.I think my dear,we have a guest."** said that nuisance mockingly.

Christine turned her head to see what he was talking about.Than she saw me.**"Raoul!"** She ran forward but stopped. That thing than started to slowly walk towards the embankment.

**"This is indeed an unparalleled delight.I had rather hoped that you would come!Andnow my wish comes true.You have truly made my night."** That beast than grabbed Christine rather roughly to his side despite her struggles. This enraged me and filled me with a rage that I had never known since the cemetary fight.

**"Free her! Do what you like only free her!Have you no pity?" **shouted I to the thing,trying desperately to reason with him.

**"Your lover makes a passionate plea."** mocked the madman as he flung a twisted smile towards me.

**"Please,Raoul, it's useless."** said Christine as she wore a sad expression upon her face.She spoke as if there was no hope,but I would not stop there.

**"I love her!"** stated I to the madman, still trying to show him some reason.**"Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion." **This last statement brought a change to his face. His sarcastic air crumbled and was replaced withan enraged one.

**"The world showed no compassion to me!"** spat the monster back to me.I momentarily felt a twinge of guilt as I remebered what Madame Giry told me of how she had come to meet this man.The guilt was swept away very quickly though as I remebered why I was here.

**"Christine,Christine,let me see her."** were the words that came pleadingly from my mouth as I reached throught the squares of the portcullis in desperation.

**"Be my guest,sir."** Suprisingly he actually let me in. I stumble in.I started to look around in amazement,as the Ghost started to approach me saying the weridest of thing. **"Monseiur,I bid you welcome.Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay,for the sins which our YOURS!"**

As he finished saying these words I heard a noise behind me.That was when I made the biggest mistake of my life.I turned my back on my opponent ,and in a flash,the monster had whipped out a rope from the water and had lassoed me towards him,as if I were cattle.I tried to put up a fight,but was too tired from the loss of blood that had escaped from my reopened wound when I had landed in the water chamber.While he was tying me,he dared me to try and escape playfully slapping me when he was done. I struggled ,but to no avail. The monster than turned to Christine and reveales his ulterior motives.

**"Start a new life with me.Buy his freedom with your love.Refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This IS the choice!This is the point of no return!"**

I sighed both inwardly and outwardly. That bastard! He was so determined to see us apart at any costs. I just couldn't bear the thought of Christine spending her days with this animal.I look to her and give her a pleading look,begging her not to choose him.Her face is still frozen in shock as she speaks with the ice in her voice.

_Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free._

**"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate,grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!"**

_And than he says to me  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now_

Damn.I should have known that she would never let me get hurt so that she may be happy.For the next few minutes the three of us go into what could be called a yelling match.The monster keeps trying to get an answer from Christine,while she screams at him for deceiving her.All the while I am still trying to convince Christine that my life is not worth her freedom.At one point, the fiend goes for more rope and loops it around my neck, yanking it harshly.

_Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now_

_Yeah,she's got a criminal mind  
He's got a reason to pray  
His life is under the gun  
He's got to hold every day  
Now he just wants to wake up  
Yeah,just to prove it's a dream  
She's an angel for sure  
But that remains to be seen_

As we finish our arguments with one another, the villain glares at Christine, impatience written on his face.**"Make your choice."** He than tugs at the rope around my neck causing me to splutter.It becomes even harder to stay conscience and my breathing becaomes more ragged. I still try to remain firm and give Christine one last look of pleading. She gazes toward me and mouths "I love you." ever so discreetly so that the monster does not see. My face falls in horror. I know what she is about to do.

**"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"** and with that my Little Lotte comes into the freezing water and kisses the man that I hate most in the world. I close my eyes and try to turn away but cannot because of the accursed rope around my neck.

_Because Heaven sends  
And Heaven takes  
Crashing cars  
In his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free_

_And than he says to me  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now_

I open my eyes to see that Christine has stopped. She than looks into that creature's face with a puzzled expression and kisses him again.I shut my eyes again ,while moaning in my head. I now know that no matter what, this is who her soul shall always rest with.I may have her heart and her love,but he has her soul.

_Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now_

I than venture to open my eyes again, and see that the man is sobbing.He walks past Christine and says something that I shall always be grateful for.

**"Take her.Forget me.Forget all of this."** He was actually letting us go.**"Leave me alone."**

Suddenly I could breathe again.My beloved had taken off the noose and was now working at the ropes that bound me to the portcullis.She struggled and after she got one off I slipped out of the rope that had entwined itself around my body.We embraced each other lovingly. I felt as if I never wanted to let go.Time seemed as if it had stopped while I hugged the one woman thatI thought I would surely loose forever. We were broken from our reverie by the man's commands.

**"Take the boats.Swear to me,never to tell. The secret you know of the Angel in Hell!"** he than shooed us away as he went into his bedroom. I was all but willing to go,but as I headed toward the boat,Christine stopped me.

"Raoul,wait.There is something I need to do." she looks at me with a purposeful look,and I sigh.I know that she wants to say one last goodbye to her tutor ,but I am afraid to let her. What if he tried to grab her again? My looks must have betrayed my thoughts for she just gave me a little smile that hinted at everything being all right. I nodded and watched as she went towards his room. I made my way to the little gondola and waited for my Little Lotte to return so that we could leave and start our new life together.

Phantom's POV

I sat there in front of my music box, completely broken, singing along to the tune.**"Masquerade.Paper faces on parade.Hide your face so the world can never find you." **I than gaze towards my left and see Christine,my angel, standing there with a look of pity and sadness. I look at her longingly ,hoping that she is willing to come back to me.

**"Christine, I love you."** I said this to her with so much desperation and begging in my voice. What I would give for her to be with me.I still look pleadingly at her as she comes toward me. Than she takes off the very ring that I had given her when I intended for us to be wed, and slips it into my palm.My face falls in disappointment.She gives me a look of the utmost sadness and walks away from me. I rise and go to the edge of the my room as I see her leave with her boy.

_Stupid on the streets of London  
James Dean in the rain  
Without her  
It's not the same  
But it's alright_

_Because Heaven sends  
And Heaven takes  
Crashing cars  
In his brain  
_

I than listen as they sing that love song of theirs that sang to each other on the night of 'Il Muto'.

**"Say you'll share with me one love,one lifetime."** sang my sweet angel.

**"Say the word and I will follow you."** was the reply that came back from her lover.

**"Share each day with me,each night,each moment."** as she sang these words she turned and gave me one last look.

_Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she could set him free_

**"You alone can make my song take flight." **I uttered sadly in despair.**"It's over now, the music of the night!"** I yelled those words in agony as I went back to my room,lifted up a candelabrum,and proceeded to smash all the mirrors that were around me.

_And than he says to me  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now_

I smashed them with all the strength I could muster.My whole world was falling around my ears.The only home I had ever known was burning down, an angry mob was about to come for me,and my angel had left me. I came to the last mirror ,where I knew there was a secret passageway, andobliterated it until I could pass through. I than gave one last look behind me.Mythoughts turned to the only woman that I had ever loved,and the only man that could make her happy.Than I stepped into the passageway,drawing the curtain behind me, towards a new life.

_Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Kill me now  
Again and Again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N-** And there you have it.My first (and most likely last) attempt at a songfic.Criticize please! I feel like it needs a lot of it. I tried my best, so don't flame unless you think it's necessary.And if you think I'm being too hard on my self,than it's just my weak attempt at humor kicking in.


End file.
